


The prince

by Suicid3_knight



Series: The prince [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adult the Knight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He / they pronouns for Ghost, Hurt/Comfort, Infanticide, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), The Pale King Being an Asshole (Hollow Knight), The Pale King is a Bad Parent (Hollow Knight), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Ghost y Hollow, príncipes de Hallownest, han pasado por muchas cosas desde que el Rey Pálido los saco del abismo. El Rey pálido encontró su heredero perfecto en Ghost, para desgracia de este. Grimm solo quiere encontrar a su alma gemela.(Próximamente una descripción mejor, lo juro)
Relationships: Dryya & White Lady (Hollow Knight), Dryya/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King, The Knight & The Pale King (Hollow Knight), The Knight & White Lady (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Series: The prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The prince

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?  
> Últimamente Hollow Knight se ha vuelto algo importante en mi vida, en serio, me vicie bastante. Actualmente estoy haciendo el DLC de Grimm, y dios, lo amo. Y llevo un tiempo planeando escribir esto, y aquí esto.   
> Los pronombres que uso para el caballero y Hollow son Él/ellos. Y, Grimm y el Caballero van a tardar bastante en conocerse, pero, ¡No se desesperen! lo van a hacer eventualmente. Por ahora va a ver mucho Fluff, angustia, y una relación de hermanos en construcción entre Hollow, Hornet y Ghost. Ah, y no olvidemos a Blitz (este es el último vessel que el Rey Pálido trajo del Abismo.) Por cierto, esto va a tener más trama que cualquier otra cosa, varias cosas son canon y otras no xD  
> Sin embargo, espero que disfrutes de la historia uwu Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía

El rey pálido miró con indiferencia el abismo que se alzaba debajo suyo; la oscuridad lo cubría todo, el ambiente era tenso, casi parecía que el abismo le estaba diciendo al Rey Pálido que no era bienvenido allí. Ignoró eso a favor de tomar lo que quedaba de los vessels que anteriormente había llevado a su palacio, las agujas quebradas, las capas andrajosas y las máscaras rotas. Lo arrojó todo al abismo, de donde lo había sacado en primer lugar. Escucho vagamente el sonido sordo que resonó en el vasto abismo cuando los objetos tocaron el suelo que una vez había sido de piedra, pero que ahora estaba cubierto por las creaciones imperfectas del Rey. Detrás suyo, su creación más exitosa, el Hollow Knight, observó con ojos oscuros el procedimiento, silencioso y resignado. Hollow no había sido tan perfecto como el Rey había pensado al inicio, no era hueco, de hecho, era bastante emocional cuando quería serlo. Se había encariñado con todos los vessels que el Rey había llevado al palacio, y había llorado durante horas cuando ninguno de ellos paso las innumerables pruebas por las que el Rey los hizo pasar. Más temprano que tarde, había aprendido que lo mejor era no encariñarse con ninguna de las vasijas, porque se irían más rápido de lo que imaginaba. 

La dama blanca, a diferencia de Hollow, no se había encariñado con ninguna de las vasijas, tal vez tenía un poco de afecto por ellos, después de todo, había contribuido en su creación, pero jamás había intentado entablar una relación con ninguno de los vessels, solo los miraba desde lejos. El Rey pensó que era mejor así. Miró la última mascara que descansaba a su lado y suspiró silenciosamente. Los vessels que lograban salir del abismo eran pequeños, como lo había sido Hollow en su momento. Pero Hollow había crecido, era más alto que el Rey pálido ahora, lo cual fue ideal. 

Arrojó la máscara al inmenso abismo y se dio la vuelta, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez mientras salía. Seguiría viniendo para ver si otro vessel había salido, y el proceso se repetiría. 

Hasta que encontrara al heredero perfecto. Vacío. Sin voluntad para quebrar. Sin mente para pensar. Sin voz que grite de sufrimiento. Lo que el Rey pálido necesitaba. 

Detrás suyo, el jadeó de sorpresa de Hollow llamó su atención. 

"Hollow, ¿Qué estás esperando? Tenemos que regresar al palacio."

Hollow inhalo bruscamente. “Padre.... Es... salió **_otro_ **.” 

El Rey pálido volteó rápidamente, sus ojos negros se posaron en la pequeña vasija que se aferraba con desesperación a la plataforma, sus pequeñas manos con garras oscuras raspaban el piso en un intento desesperado de subir. Los ojos oscuros del vessel se encontraron con los de Hollow, que solo pudo quedarse allí mientras la pequeña vasija intentaba subir. Un pequeño sonido lastimero provino del vessel y reanudo sus esfuerzos por subir, aun mirando a lo que sería su hermano mayor. 

Bajó la intensa mirada del Rey Pálido, Hollow se inclinó y tomó al vessel en una de sus manos, sosteniéndolo con cuidado mientras volvía a pararse. El pequeño vessel se acomodó en los brazos de Hollow y volvió su mirada al Rey Pálido. El Rey Pálido tuvo la sensación de que ya había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado. 

Nunca antes había estado tan satisfecho. 

──────── ●✰● ──────── 

  
El sonido de los aguijones chocando entre si resonó en el jardín del palacio, los jadeos, a veces de dolor y otras veces de cansancio, siguieron al igual que el suave sonido de la ropa al ser rasgada, del aguijón chocando contra el piso de piedra. El Rey Pálido observó junto a la Dama Blanca como Ghost era golpeado y herido en múltiples ocasiones, demasiado lento para esquivar varios de los ataques. Sly no mostró piedad a la hora de entrenar, fue duro, feroz y rápido. Tan rápido, que incluso Hollow tardo un tiempo en acostumbrarse a su ritmo. A un lado de su padre, Hollow apretó los puños y observó mientras su hermano era herido una y otra vez, su cuerpo demasiado pequeño para sorportar el ritmo. Los entrenamientos a los que el Rey Pálido sometió a Ghost fueron crueles, Ghost casi había muerto en más de uno, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para disuadir al Rey. 

Finalmente, completamente agotado y demasiado herido, Ghost se dejó caer al suelo, el vacío brotaba de sus heridas y su máscara estaba quebrada en el costado. El Rey Pálido negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. 

“Más patético que de costumbre. “Murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan. “Nunca he sentido tanta vergüenza y decepción en mi vida. Tal vez debería devolverte al sitio del que te saque, pequeña criatura patética y débil.” 

Ghost miró al Rey rápidamente ante esas palabras, sus manos se apretaron alrededor de su aguijón. Hollow resistió el impulso de abrazarlo, de decirle que el Rey solo estaba bromeando y no haría eso. Que no sería arrojado de nuevo al oscuro abismo. Que no lo alejarían de Hollow. Pero luego miró al Rey y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no parecía estar bromeando. Ghost apartó la mirada y, con un poco de esfuerzo, de puso de pie de nuevo, el vacío brotó aun más de sus heridas. Hollow dio un paso adelante. 

“Quédate donde estás, Hollow. Ghost tiene que aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Debe aprender que no siempre estarás allí para protegerlo, y que, en este mundo, las criaturas débiles y patéticas no viven mucho tiempo.” 

“Pero padre... Está demasiado herido, él podría morir....”El vacío se agitó dentro de Hollow ante la idea de perder otro hermano. De tener que ver nuevamente como el Rey arrojaba los restos de otro pariente al oscuro abismo. De tener que volver a la soledad del palacio, donde todos esperaban cosas de él. No podía. Hollow no podía perder a Ghost. 

“¿Y a quien le importa si eso pasa? Podemos conseguir otro. Ghost es más que remplazable. Si muere, es porque no era el indicado.” 

La Dama Blanca suspiró. “Una verdadera lástima, realmente.” 

Ghost resistió el impulso de hacerse un ovillo y llorar ante las crueles palabras. Apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su aguijón, y, con una nueva determinación, miró a Sly. 

Él haría que el Rey pálido se sintiera orgulloso. 

──────── ●✰● ──────── 

En el silenció de su habitación, Ghost se retorció en su cama. El vacío se retorció dentro suyo, su caparazón de repente se sentía demasiado apretado y parecía estar a punto de explotar. El dolor lo hizo jadear mientras escondía su rostro en su almohada y lágrimas de vacío se deslizaban de sus ojos. Dolía tanto. 

Se sentía incomodo, adolorido y su caparazón parecía ser demasiado pequeño, el vacío dentro suyo estaba creciendo, sus piernas dolían al igual que sus brazos y de repente se sentían más largas. Ghost jadeó nuevamente. 

Extrañamente, nadie había venido a buscarlo desde el día anterior, no los sirvientes, no el rey o la reina, y ciertamente no Hollow. Casi parecía que todos sabían lo que le estaba sucediendo y por eso lo estaban dejando descansar horas extras. 

Ghost lo agradeció profundamente, porque con el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, no se creía capaz de empuñar su aguijón como de costumbre. 

Una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y Ghost se retorció. 

──────── ●✰● ──────── 

Dryya se paró alta y determinada a un lado de la silla de la reina, sus ojos oscuros fijos en el frente. A su lado, la Dama Blanca tarareo suavemente y tomó un sorbo de té, una de sus largas y majestuosas astas rozo levemente la cabeza de Dryya. Dryya fingió que esto no la hacía suspirar internamente. 

Había servido a la reina blanca desde hacía años, estuvo allí siempre, a su lado, escuchando sus tarareos y a veces, teniendo interesantes conversaciones con ella. Estuvo allí cuando la Dama Blanca se caso con el Rey Pálido. Ella siempre estuvo allí. Incluso cuando la dama blanca ayudo al Rey con la creación de los Vessels. 

“Dryya, querida, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento y bebes un poco de té? Es verdaderamente delicioso.” 

Dryya sonrió internamente, su cabeza se inclinó y tomó asiento. La Dama Blanca, tan hermosa y majestuosa, un ser encantador que segaba a todo aquel que la viera con su belleza. Dryya la amaba tanto que a veces dolia. Tan cerca pero tan lejos. 

“El palacio está bastante tranquilo hoy, ¿No?” 

Dryya asintió. “De hecho, majestad. ¿Dónde... donde se han ido los príncipes y el rey?” 

La dama blanca tarareó nuevamente. 

“Hollow ha sido enviado a Dirtmouth junto a Ogrimm. Algo ha estado causando alboroto entre los plebeyos. Ghost está pasando por una muda ahora, tan dolorosa e intensa como es, sería insensato hacerlo salir de la cama. Y el Rey fue a dar una de sus caminatas diarias.” 

Dryya hizo una pausa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la reina y rápidamente bajo la mirada. “El príncipe Hollow no será feliz cuando se entere de que fue enviado lejos justo cuando su hermano pasaba por una situación así.” 

“No, no lo estará. Pero alguien necesitaba detener el bullicio de Dirtmouth.” 

La Dama Blanca dejó su taza suavemente sobre el plato de porcelana y casi pareció sonreír. 

“Ghost es fuerte, no morirá en medio de su muda, estoy segura.” 

Dryya asintió. Si, después de tantos entrenamientos que habían parecido más bien torturas, Ghost era más que capaz de soportar un poco más de dolor. Dryya tenía fe en eso. 

A pesar de que nunca habían hablado demasiado, Dryya se sentía como la madre del vessel. No podría soportar el dolor de perderlo. No después de tanto tiempo. 

──────── ●✰● ──────── 

Hollow se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor. Sus manos temblaban a un costado de su cuerpo, el vacío dentro de él se estaba retorciendo. Hollow jamás había estado tan furioso antes con el Rey. ¿Cómo se atrevía a enviarlo lejos en un momento así? Mientras Hollow lidiaba con algunos plebeyos imbéciles, su hermano probablemente estaba agonizando de dolor, solo, sin nadie que le dijera lo que le estaba sucediendo. 

Hollow sabía cómo eran las mudas, cuan dolorosas e incómodas eran, el dolor podría matar. Varios de los vessels que el Rey había llevado al palacio habían muerto en medio de una, sin nada que los distrajera del intenso dolor, habían colapsado rápidamente. 

No se suponía que Ghost pasará por lo mismo, se suponía que Hollow estaría allí para él. Con un suspiró, abrió la puerta, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la figura más pequeña de su hermano. Se detuvo, sorprendido. Ghost se había vuelto más alto, aún era más pequeño que Hollow, pero ya no era tan pequeño como cuando lo habían traído del abismo. Sus astas se habían alargado al igual que sus manos y piernas, su capa era demasiado corta ahora. Hollow sonrió internamente. 

“¿Ghost? ¿Estás bien? “Preguntó, dando un cauteloso paso adelante. Ghost estaba mirando su muñeca con confusión. 

“No tengo una.” 

Hollow se detuvo, confundido. “¿Qué no tienes, pequeño?” 

Ghost le enseño su muñeca a su hermano, parecía verdaderamente confundido mientras miraba su caparazón negro. 

“No tengo una marca como papá y mamá. Un nombre. Está vacío.” 

Por un momento, Hollow se quedó quieto, sin saber que decir. Él había pasado por el mismo momento, después de su muda, se paró frente al espejo y miró cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de esa marca que el Rey y la Reina le habían dicho que era tan especial. Pero no había habido nada, solo el habitual vacío sin una marca. Y luego supo que los vessels no tenían almas gemelas. Estaban destinados a estar solos. Los ojos de Hollow se suavizaron y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. Ya no tenía que agacharse para poder estar a su misma altura, ahora Ghost le llegaba casi hasta el pecho. Ghost escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, sintiéndose extrañamente decaído. 

“No podemos tener una. Nosotros...no somos como los demás bichos, no tenemos a nadie...” 

Ghost apretó sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. ¿Por qué había esperado ser como el resto en esto? Los seres creados a partir del vacío como ellos no podían tener almas gemelas. No podían tener a nadie. 

El conocimiento de esto hizo que Ghost se sintiera miserable. Estarían vivos por varios años, y solos. 

Hollow apretó su agarre sobre su hermano. Ghost suspiró. 

Bueno, no solos. 

“Te tengo a ti. “Murmuró, aún decaído pero determinado. “Eso es suficiente.” 

Ghost no podía pedir nada más. 

──────── ●✰● ──────── 

Grimm acarició con cariño la marca en su brazo, sus ojos rojos brillaron con afecto apenas oculto. A su lado, Brumm tocó una suave melodía con su acordeón, sus ojos oscuros fijos en el suelo mientras el jefe de la compañía miraba con obsesiva posesividad su marca. El nombre en su muñeca. Era corto y estaba escrito en una hermosa cursiva con un tono rojo. 

“ **_Ghost_ **.” 

Que nombre tan curioso le habían dado a su alma gemela. Grimm tarareó y bajó su muñeca, sus ojos se posaron en Brumm. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo. 

“Parece que visitaremos el maravilloso reino de Hallownest, mi querido Brumm. Hay algo que tengo que encontrar.” 

Brumm asintió y se apresuró a salir de la tienda. Grimm volvió su mirada al nombre en su muñeca. No esperaría más, quería a su alma gemela. 

“Pronto, cariño. “Murmuró, su voz ronca y extrañamente suave resonó en el silenció de su tienda. 

──────── ●✰● ──────── 

Ghost se detuvo junto a Hollow en las puertas del abismo, sus ojos oscuros miraron hacía abajo brevemente antes de mirar al Rey. El Rey pálido se detuvo al borde de la plataforma, mirando hacia abajo. Hollow suspiró a su lado y Ghost apretó su mano. La capa blanca del Rey Pálido ondeo detrás suyo debido a la suave brisa del abismo. 

El Rey tarareó. “Uhm. Parece que ustedes son los últimos.” 

Ghost inclinó la cabeza, confundido. Hollow suspiró. 

El Rey pálido volteó a verlos. “Son los últimos vessels, al parecer.” 

Ghost dio un paso adelante, asombrado, cuando una pequeña mano negra se curvo sobre la punta de la plataforma, un vessel con la máscara rota se asomó desde el abismo. Hollow jadeó y el Rey Pálido volteó sin parecer sorprendido. Recordó como había pensado lo mismo hacía 13 años, y luego Ghost había aparecido. 

El pequeño vessel, a diferencia de Ghost en ese entonces, logró subir a la plataforma con un pequeño impulso, cayó de espaldas y luego se levantó rápidamente, sus ojos oscuros miraron a todos. 

El Rey pálido suspiró internamente. No necesitaba a otro vessel, Ghost y Hollow ya habían demostrado ser lo que necesitaba. Ghost un heredero y Hollow un remplazo. Pero luego recordó la petición de la Dama Blanca y tomó al vessel en sus brazos. 

**_Si encuentras a otro, tráelo, incluso si no tienes un uso para él. Yo... me gustaría poder criar a uno. Como mi hijo_**. 

El Rey Pálido se apresuró a salir del abismo, seguido de Ghost y Hollow. Miraron hacía atrás un momento, y luego, con resignación, abandonaron el sitio. No volverían por mucho, mucho tiempo. 

──────── ●✰● ──────── 

Hallownest era un reino extenso, repleto de bellezas y curiosidades. Los habitantes del Reino vivían en paz, eran, en su mayoría, trabajadores y carismáticos, siempre dispuestos a ayudar. Nunca habían visto al Rey Pálido o a su esposa o hijos, a pesar de que sabían que el Rey los tenía, nunca habían conocido a los príncipes del reino. Eran un verdadero misterio al igual que sus padres. 

Ghost había estado encerrado en el palacio desde que lo habían sacado del abismo, no se le permitía salir como a Hollow, el Rey temía que rodearse de plebeyos lo volviera imperfecto. Su día estaba ocupado con múltiples entrenamientos, clases, y a veces, una o dos horas libres. La libertad era un concepto extraño para él. 

Por más hermoso que fuera el reino en el que vivía, jamás podría explorarlo como quería. No cuando el Rey y la Reina observaban cada uno de sus pasos. 

Ghost miró hacía las afueras del palacio desde la ventana de su cuarto, su larga capa azul ondeo detrás suyo cuando se movió. Ghost había pasado por su tercer muda hace poco, y ahora era tan alto como Hollow. Habían tenido que hacer un aguijón nuevo para él debido a esto. 

Un suspiró silencioso se le escapó. Desde el otro lado de la habitación Hollow lo miró. El Rey había decidido enviarlos a ambos a las profundidades de Deepnest para negociar un tratado de paz con las arañas. Algo inútil, teniendo en cuenta cuanto se odiaban. 

Era la primera vez que Ghost saldría del palacio para algo que no fuera visitar el abismo, y no era como había imaginado. 

Sin embargo, internamente pensó que esto era lo suficientemente bueno. Suspiró una vez más y se volvió hacía su hermano, que ya se había puesto de pie. 

Tenían un largo día por delante. 

──────── ●✰● ──────── 

En el pequeño pueblo de Dirtmouth, en la oscuridad y el silenció de la noche, la compañía de Grimm instalo sus carpas, a veces riendo y bromeando entre ellos. Grimm observó el pueblo a la distancia y sonrió. 

Ahora solo tenía que esperar. 


End file.
